


MON DIEU DE SEXE

by lanalanabananun (LanalanaBananun)



Series: Cross ships [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Biting, F/F, Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/lanalanabananun
Summary: Mary Eunice checks into the Cortez to find an interesting surprise waiting for her in her room {aka a hotty with a body-oddy-oddy}





	

Mary had had enough of the asylum. She had had enough of the screaming inmates, the constant nagging of the staff, and the incredibly dependant Arthur. Who even after her possession, had failed to leave her alone. She had had it. Because in the end, even Satan needs a break, okay ?

Mary decided that if she was going to take a vacation, it was going to be a real vacation. Not some trip down the street for a couple of days. She had told her advisor she would be gone for about a week or because of family matters. It was almost too easy to slip under the rug and out of the asylum doors. She decided upon LA. She was going to visit the oh-so-famous beaches. Maybe even visit a beach body or two while she was down there.

The cab she was in finally pulled up to the hotel Cortez she’d made a reservation to days prior. Shaking her head as she was pulled out of thought, she handed the chubby cabby driver a wad of cash and picked up her single suitcase. 

She scoffed as the cab screeched behind her, causing dust to fly her way and onto her habit. Even though she had been possessed by the master of seducing, the snake had provided her with no money. She barely had enough for the cab, how was she supposed to go on a shopping spree for clothes ?

With a disheartened grunt, she swung her suitcase forward and hurried through the hotel doors. 

Mary’s stomach curled as she walked through the doors of the Hotel. Her head felt as if it were going to explode. But she was none the wiser to the source of this uncomfortable pressure. She shook her head and stepped to the front desk. 

As Mary approached the desk she looked over it a bit. For she could see not a soul behind it. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

 _Great service so far_ , she thought to herself. She hit the bell once to try and create a sort of rouse behind the desk. But it had no effect.

Angered, she hit the bell once more, coming down harder. Still, it had no effect. 

 _I knew I should have just gone somewhere else_ , she thought.

Suddenly, an older looking woman, with grey and frayed hair came stumbling out from a door behind the counter.

“I heard ya the first time.” She mumbled. 

* * *

Mary made her way down the long hall. She heard an occasional scream and yell on her way down. She held her shoulders back, becoming stiff and alert. She bit her lip as she nervously walked faster.

She speed walked until she was face to face with her room door.

_Room 64, perfect._

She turned the knob and slammed the door behind her.

“Ooh a nun, I haven’t seen one of you in a while.” She heard a raspy voice from behind her.

She spun around on her heels and her eyes searched frantically with who could have been speaking. Her eyes met with a pale, willowy woman standing near her bed.

“Just who exactly are you ?”

“Me ? The name’s Sally. Sally McKenna. How ‘bout you, Miss Nun ?” She asked as her tongue ran over her top lip.

“Mary Eunice…” She mumbled.

Sally bit her lip and strolled to the other side of the bed, running her finger along the linen. 

“So, are we gonna have some fun ? Or what ?” She muttered.

Mary scoffed. “I demand you get out of my room now. I don’t have time for games.” She pointed to the door.

“Make me, Miss nun.” Sally giggled. “Unless you’re all talk and no bite.” Sally’s teeth clicked together as she bit the air.

Mary’s eyebrow raised as a devilish smirk toyed upon her lips. 

“Oh, I have bite.” She said in a sultry voice.

“Then show me, babes.” Sally retorted.

Mary scoffed, “If I do, does that mean you’ll leave me alone ?” She asked.

“Your wish will be my command.” Sally said as her gazed dropped to the nuns lithe body.

Mary strutted her way over to Sally, making sure she added an extra sway in her hips. Sally bit her lip as her eyes stayed rested upon her hips. 

Mary tsked at her. “It’s impolite to stare.”

“Maybe I want to stare.” Sally challenged.

“Then I’m going to have to punish you, sinner.”

A wide grin emerged onto Sally’s face. “Please do.”

Mary struck Sally on the cheek with one swift motion. She chuckled at the shock written on Sally face. Sally’s breath was caught in her throat. 

 _She really does have bite,_ she thought.

Mary cooed as she took Sally’s chin in between her fingers and made Sally face her.

“Dear, were only getting started.” Her lips curled into a smirk before making contact with Sally’s cheek once more.

Mary gripped Sally’s shoulder and tugged her forward bringing their lips together. Sally was immediately under a spell. The sweet taste of the nuns lips was enchanting. Mary grabbed the ghost’s wrists and held them over her head before slamming her against the wall.

“Mmmh fuck”

Mary let go of Sally’s wrists, to scratch her nails along Sally’s forearms.

“What was that ?” Mary laughed at the audible whimper that left Sally’s lips. 

Mary crashed her lips onto Sally’s lips again as she brought her hand up to Sally’s throat.

Sally tried to pull her lips away for a moment. “What are you gonna do, choke me ?” She challenged as she bit into her bottom lip, silently pleading for her to strangle her.

“I must go forward with my punishment. You understand.” Mary emphasized the word punishment.

Sally nodded her head slowly as she turned her head to the ceiling, exposing her neck. 

Mary brought her grip around the ghost’s neck, and dug her claws deep into the pale skin. As her grip tighten Sally started to pant. She clenched her thighs together to try and release some of the tension in between her legs.

Mary used her free hand to trailed her slender finger down the ghosts stomach until she reached her waistband. She slipped her hand between her thighs and Sally let out a deep moan. Mary smirked and forced Sally’s legs to spread. 

“We’re going to go nice and slow, is that understood ?” Mary whispered into Sally’s ear. 

Sally bit down on her top lip and all but a simple moan left her throat. 

Mary suddenly grabbed Sally shoulders and tossed her body to the bed. Sally tried to turn over so that she was facing Mary, but Mary put her hand to Sally’s back to hold her down.

“Nuh-uh, you’ve been a naughty whore. You need punishing.” Each word dripped from her tongue like liquid gold.

Sally nodded and arched her back, making her ass stick out in the air. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t extremely excited to be on the submissive side for once. Even with all the men that came in here over the years, she had always been the one to take charge. This was a nice change in the game.

Mary bit her lip at the sight of Sally’s supple ass. She wore a lacy see through dress. You could clearly see the black panties that she wore underneath. 

“Such a nasty girl.” Mary cooed.

She grabbed the lacy fabric and tore it off of the girl that laid face down on the bed in front of her. Sally dress tore easily with a satisfying rip. Her entire back was suddenly on display; The black panties exposed. 

“Oh this has got to go as well.” Mary said. She hooked her fingers inside of the waistband and gave it a tug downward. 

Mary felt her breath get caught in her throat when she finally saw Sally bare bottom. The smooth pale skin made her get a sort of butterfly feeling in her chest. 

 _What the fuck are you doing,_ she thought to herself. 

Shaking her head, she finished tugging off the panties, and tossed them to the side. Mary continued to look at the exposed skin for just one more moment.

“Like the view ?” Sally chuckled.

Mary blushed at the words and gave a hard smack to the ghost’s ass. 

Sally stopped laughing immediately and gasped. 

“What’s the matter ? Pussy got your tongue ?”

Sally gulped at the vulgar word. The moment she had laid eyes on the nun, she felt something different. The way her body fit in that tight habit. Her plump lips that fit her face oh so well. She looked like a goddess.

Sally was pulled from her thoughts as another smack came into contact with her backside. 

“Harder.” She whispered.

“What was that ?” Mary said as she cranked her hand down once more.

“Harder !” Sally moaned out loudly.

Mary laughed as she bent over Sally, hovering over her back. She leaned down and put her lips right over her ear. “What’s the magic word, whore ?” 

“Please Master. Punish me harder.” 

“That’s a good little slut.” Mary licked Sally’s ear before standing upright again.

She brought her hand in the air, and brought it down with incredible force. Sally’s ass was covered in vibrant red marks. The newest edition being the most colourful of all.

“Are you ready to behave ?” Mary asked. She leaned over Sally again and grabbed a fist full of her hair, tugging so Sally’s face was turned to the ceiling.

“Yes Master.” She croaked.

Mary smiled and brought her lips down to Sally’s. Their kiss was surprisingly gentle. The way Mary calmly moved her lips over Sally’s. Mary broke the kiss giggled. 

“Someone’s a wet little whore, aren’t they ?” Sally blushed lightly. Mary’s knee had been resting near the space in between Sally’s legs.

“I can feel your…wetness… from here.” Mary moved her knee up, bringing it into contact with Sally’s sopping core. 

A low moan left Sally’s lips as she rolled her eyes back. Mary sat up and straddled Sally, her crotch rubbing against her back.

“Look at me.” She whispered.

Sally groaned and moved under the nun. She twisted and finally, her back was to the bed and she was staring up at the angelic girl above her.

Mary’s chest fluttered again. The look in Sally’s eyes, complete and utterly filled with dark lust. Sally’s chest heaved as she quietly panted. 

“You’re beautiful.” The words accidentally left Sally’s lips. 

Mary looked down at her hands that laid on Sally’s stomach and smirked.

“Fuck me.” Sally mumbled. “Put your beautiful face between my legs baby. I want to feel you.” She sat up and gently grabbed Mary’s chin, making her look her in the eyes. She grazed her jaw with her thumb and bit her lip.

“Lay the fuck down.” Sally grinned widely and did as she was told. 

Mary finally decided the habit needed to come off. It was long overdue anyhow. She crawled off Sally and stood next to the bed. unzipped herself and was quickly out of the habit. 

“Look at me.” She commanded. 

Sally slowly brought her head off the bed and gazed upon Mary. She wore a silky red dress, that was tight in all the right places. Sally bit her lip as Mary grabbed her coif and slowly tugged it off. Her wild blonde curls came tumbling out as the coif left her head.

“Beautiful.” Sally whispered.

Mary giggled before crawling back onto Sally to straddle her again. She leaned down to roughly kiss Sally’s lips. Sally ran her hands along Mary’s spine and then tangled them in the nun’s now very messy hair. 

Mary grabbed at Sally’s hands and gripped her wrists. 

“No touching, dirty girl.” She whispered in a husky voice and brought Sally’s hands above her head. 

They began to kiss with more passion, and Mary’s tongue slipped into Sally’s without warning. They both fought for dominance, Sally giggling when Mary gave her bottom lip a nip.

Mary broke their kiss and started to kiss up Sally’s jaw. Sally bucked her hips into Mary’s when she felt Mary gently tug her ear lobe. Mary then gave Sally’s ear lobe a sharp bite, causing Sally to moan. Fuck, how she loved that sound.

Mary sat up and looked down at Sally. She stretched Sally’s arms up to the headboard and Sally got the hint. She gripped the headboard and waited for what Mary had in store for her next. Mary started to plant sloppy kisses on Sally’s neck and trailed them lower and lower. Once she reached her breasts, she huffed at the lacy black bra. 

“I’m surprised you wore a bra naughty girl.” Sally giggled breathlessly.

Mary quickly unhooked the bra and tossed it aside, looking down at Sally’s chest. She bent down and took a nipple in between her lips. She sucked lightly earned a groan and a hip roll from the squirming ghost. Mary swirled her tongue over Sally’s nipple before biting down. Sally gasped and bit her lip.

Growing bored Mary moved down, trailing her tongue down the middle of Sally’s stomach. She finally reached Sally’s waist and inhaled deeply.

“I can smell how hot you are, you fucking whore.”

“All for you Master.” Sally groaned, the feeling in between her legs growing unbearable.

Mary bite her lip before placing her tongue gently on Sally’s bud.

“Mmmhh.” Sally moaned loudly, this being the first time she had been touched by the nun in the spot she had been needing it most.

Mary took her finger and ran it up from Sally’s entrance to her clit.

“Such a wet girl.”

“Mmhmm.” Sally nodded.

Without warning, Mary plunged two fingers into the ghost, knuckles deep.

“Fuck !” Sally screamed, her body not understanding how to react to the pain and pleasure simultaneously.

Her legs quivered as Mary began to pump her fingers deeply inside the ghost. Mary leaned her lips down to Sally’s clit and began to suck roughly.

Sally’s eyes were closed tightly and rolled back. Her moans echoed throughout the room as they left her lips. Never in her life had any man or woman made her feel this way. Absolute pleasure.

As Mary continued to deeply pump her fingers in and out of the woman, while rolling her tongue over her buds, Sally was close.

“Please…” She muttered.

Mary retracted her tongue, “Please what ?” She said as she slowed her pumping. 

“Please, let me c-come.” She stuttered.

Mary smirked as she took her fingers out of Sally. Sally groaned at the lose of contact and glared down to Mary.

Mary giggled and sat back up.

“What the fuck was that.” Sally hissed.

“You didn’t ask nicely enough, fucking whore.” Mary giggled.

“Please, Master. I want to feel you inside me.” Sally said, she bit her lip and pleaded with her eyes.

Mary’s chest fluttered. 

Goddammit, you stupid sow. She cursed the young nun inside herself that had become enchanted by the ghost. The young nun had never actually experienced such sexual pleasures, this was all new to her. And of course there was something about Sally that made Mary Eunice get all giddy inside. But Satan was having none of that today.

Mary bent down and started to vigorously rub Sally clit, wanting to get this over. 

“Oh, yes Master.” Sally moaned and threw her head back against the pillow. Mary moved her fingers and replaced them with a slick tongue. She slithered her tongue through Sally dripping folds. 

“You taste so good.” Mary mumbled. 

She slipped her tongue into Sally’s entrance without warning. She began to move her tongue in and out, running it roughly against her walls. 

“Please, m-more Master.”

Mary knew Sally was close. She moved her fingers to massage her clit roughly earning a deep moan.

“Is my little whore ready ?”

“Yes Master.” Sally rolled off her tongue.

“Then let go.”

Sally screeched Mary’s name and threw her head back into the pillow. Her body shook underneath the nun and her legs went limp.

Mary slowed her pace as she brought the ghost back down to earth. Mary grazed her teeth along the middle of Sally’s stomach as she crawled back up to Sally’s mouth. She looked down as Sally was still panting. She felt Sally’s chest heave up and down against her own. 

She’s beautiful, Mary thought.


End file.
